


A Quiet Pain

by allisonmartined



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana remembers the events of the Fires of Idirsholas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Pain

She can’t completely wrap her mind around it. And sometimes she wonders if maybe she imagined it all. But then she feels his arms strained around her, tears leaking from his soul. She can feel his heartbeat against her back as hers slows down. She can feel the dull pain in her skull and his shallow breaths above her. And she knows it did. Merlin killed her.

The anger festers and somewhere along the line it turns into something resembling hate. There was something darkly intoxicating about spinning spells with Morgause in the obscurity of the night. And somewhere between magic and madness a different Morgana evolved. This Morgana was powerful and strong and she wasn’t afraid of her own skin.

When she returns to Camelot, there is a thickness in the air, an eerie hush. It has begun.


End file.
